Gamers Life turned Reality
by AmbertheCat
Summary: What happens when our four favorite girls get trapped inside a virtual reality? And this isn't a girly game either, but a battle fantasy one? They have to work with May's father's own team in order to escape but can they put their emotions and feelings aside to escape the New World? And why does the pain meter hurt so much!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So far, I haven't had any good ideas…this is something I was working on as a Skyrim V Elder Scroll story, but it seemed to have morphed into one of its own before I had completely realized it. To those of you of my audience who have kept up with me and my absence, I thank you for being patient with me. Now for a small inwards look for this story: What would you do if the game you loved suddenly became your reality?**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the small amount of imagination used in this…I don't own the Pokemon Characters. They rightfully belong to Satoshi back in Japan…**

 **Now enjoy and feel free to give me an honest opinion in regards to anything that seems….wrong… This is an Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, and Fantasy! Enjoy your jump into Gamer Life Turned Reality!**

Chapter 1 – Special Quest Challenged!

-0o0-

"Hey, Skylight, you online" a green format came up as a brown haired elf with a bow on her back appeared.

"Yeah, what's new Nymph?" followed a light pink format as a long haired blunette in a cute lavender sailor outfit answered.

"I've got that raid quest to do, but…I need heavy hitters. You free tonight?" Nymph stated over the chat.

"Totally! I'll give you any reward items you might find useful if you get any Heal Leaves for trade." The computerized voice of Starlight replied eagerly to her online friend.

"Hahaha, you got it Skylight. I'm heading over towards the Town Square in the Eastern Clock Town to find us a good tank. Meet me there?"

"Sure! I'm in the Market on the west side; I'll be there in 5. Oh, if you see the player: Mist the Brave try to get her. She's like the best in raids and she's does the trading like I do!"

"If she is over 40 then she would be able to help…any lower than that and it's not possible for her to accept the quest. I'm by the tower right now."

"Okay Nymph, I'm less than 20 movements away. Hi!"

"Ha-ha. Hey Skylight. So where is the one you mentioned?"

"Mist the Brave is normally here in the square near the Café Muse around the noon hour."

"Alright, here's the café…now for our tank!"

"Oy, Skylight, your shouting in general chat…"

"Huh? O-oh…I'm sorry."

"Heh, I see you haven't changed Sky…" a blue text called out as an orange haired warrior woman appeared dressed in emerald armor with a larger bastard sword on her back.

…

"Mist!"

"Yo, shiny Sky what brings you over to my turf?"

"Nymph, a friend of mine has a raid quest and needs high level hitters… So she asked me and I suggested you since you're like the best tank ever and who isn't total scum."

"Heh thanks Shiny Sky. Tell about this raid quest Forest Nymph?"

"Ha-ha. So this quest can on be available to higher than 40 and you need a magic user, long range, heavy hitter and a sneaker. Though the last one is not required though many say it would be helpful. We would be attacking the Under Shrine. The raid is in a locked floor where only those with this quest can get in. Once you clear it, the floor is open to you completely and those on your team but no else can get in with you afterwards…"

"What are the possible reward items?"

"A Limited Edition Treasure Chest; for each member under their class specialty."

"Hmm, Forest Nymph you've got a great quest there…where'd you get it?"

"Nymph won it on the forums."

"Oh? Hmm, sure, count me in. When do we meet up?"

"Later tonight when the servers aren't being blown up like now. Here Mist, I'm sending you a friend request for easy access."

"Sure thing."

…..

"You know…maybe a sneaker might be a good thing to look into…creatures in locked floors always' have items that you need a sneaker to get otherwise you have to pay the outrageous price at the market…what do you guys think?"

"Skylight….you know I don't like the sneaker class people…"

"Shiny Sky…I know what you mean but sneakers are very risky…they have the special skill towards betrayal which is why they have high infamous fame on the score board…"

"Then what about a Sneaker I'm…sort of…friends with?"

"Skylight, you've got a sneaker on your friends' list?"

"No, no she left me a meet up place if I had something I needed a sneaker I could trust…So could I send her a message since she's online?"

"Well…if you think she could be trusted…alright Skylight."

"Yey here let me see if she has a minute…"

…

"Hello, this is Skylight a magic user. Is this Shadow the Hidden?"

…

"Strange, maybe she's away from her computer…"

"Skylight?"

"She's online and active but she's not responding…"

"Oh, Magical Sky~ how can I be of help?" a very dark text replied.

"Oh, she replied, hang on…"

…

"Hi, Shadow! Are you free at the moment?"

"No not right now~ just give me a few seconds…"

"Huh?"

"Now, my little magical skylight, what can the notorious hidden shadow do for you today~?"

"You see, I've been invited for a raid quest that states that a sneaker is helpful."

"Awe~ and you thought of me? How sweet of you, tell me about this raid, and maybe I could of assistance."

"Um…we're going to a locked floor…that's really all I know. Since I was brought into the party for the quest along with one other member, we realize a sneaker would help get the specialized items since only they have the required skill set…and you are the only one I know with sneaker skills let alone a high enough level."

"Is there a level required for this quest?"

"Over 40 are the ones who can do this quest, rewards are special limited edition chests for each party member under their class…so what do you say? Want to meet up to talk to the other party members?"

"Sure thing~ this sounds fun! Where should I meet you? I'm currently in the North Ocean Server. Think you could meet me in the Japan Server?"

"Sure thing Shadow, we'll be there in a few! Bye-bye!"

…

"So Skylight?"

"She said to meet up with her at the Japan Server since she is currently in the North Ocean Server."

"An Ocean Server? That's only available if you get past level 45… At least this sneaker is trying to meet up somewhere where we all could get into. Did you tell this sneaker what our levels where?"

"Nah, she knows the raid is for 40 and higher, and she already knows my level since she helped my training in the shadow damage to max and she had answered my last Call for Help message…"

…

"Wow, I don't think I've been to the Japan Server before…it's so cool…"

"Where are we meeting the sneaker here?"

"Huh? Oh…she didn't say…my guess is her room. Look for Room H1DD3N 5HAD0W…for the pass code to enter: 1350…"

"Okay…see you inside…"

…

"Cool, she's done some new decorating…"

"So where is the sneaker?"

"Chill Warrior, I'm here. My character lock is only activated when new people enter the room. So I'm right to think about I'm being scouted for this quest raid to the locked floor?"

"Yes…what's your level?"

"So, which one of you is the one who got the quest?"

"I am…what's your level and username before I could send you a request to join…"

"An archer and a warrior…hmm…I'm Shadow the Hidden my level is at 48 right now…"

"48?! Your two levels from the level cap?!"

"Of course my magical skylight, I plan to be the first of the sneakers to break that level cap…"

"Wait, break the cap?"

"Yup~ the GM told me that there isn't a level cap at level 50, it's at 75 before it's removed again to 80. It's just no one has gotten passed 50 and since it takes a very long time to level up after 47, no one wants to believe there's higher levels after the limit everyone set for themselves…and this quest might be enough to get me to 49 and possibly halfway to 50. Which would save me the whole weekend to work on that to focus on my real life activities…~"

"Alright, we'll invite you to join; I sent you a friend request and the invitation."

"Well I don't make it a habit to have a friend list on online servers…but I'll allow you both off my character lock which will allow you permission to enter if you need me when I'm here in my room. Will that be a fair enough trade?"

"Sure…I'm Nymph the Markswoman"

"Mist the Brave"

"Alright, the next time you enter my room or see me around outside, you would be able to enter or see if I'm online like my magical skylight~ now…what time are we going to be doing the quest?" the dark text stated as a dark haired ninja appeared dressed in all dark red and black clothing, no weapon in sight though.

"Tonight at 10, it should only take an hour. Meet up at the Under Shrine in Server G10. Later!"

"Alright, bye Nymph!"

"See you there Forest Nymph."

"May the Goddess of Luck help the Raid~"

-Offline Nymph-

-Offline Mist-

-Offline Skylight-

-Offline Shadow-

-Meanwhile-

Moving away from the computer screen, a pair of bright blue eyes saw the sun in the middle of the sky. She smiled as she hummed out; scrolling down the character lists she received. "So, my friends from school have asked for my help on a raid quest…I'd didn't think Dawn would be such a strong magic user even at level 43…nor did I expect Leaf to choose such an obvious username like Nymph or even the fact that she's a Markswoman …hmm, she's level 43 like Dawn…of course Misty was way to obvious in her name…Mist the Brave Warrior…oh level 44. Hmm there all a lower level than me since I'm level 48…being level 48 all the monsters would try to target me first since my level is the highest…which beats the whole point of the tank being there to do heavy damage and draw everyone's attention. Well my sneak is just about maxed so it should be enough for a special raid quest…"

"May, your friends are on the phone! They want to meet up at the park!" a woman called in from downstairs. The girl in front of the computer leaned back and sighed as she moved down out of the attic to answer her mother. "Hey thanks mom. Tell them I'll be right there for me please."

"Already did sweetheart. May dear, why do you play your games in the attic? The game room has more than enough for both you and your brother…"

"Mom, Max is very territorial about his computer and games. I don't even think he knows about my own computer or the games I play…thus his teasing on my girly games in my room…my favorite game is not really friendly towards female gamers…which is why I don't tell him or most of my friends. You know better than anyone why…" she frowned at her mother with slight sadness.

"Of course, your father was very much a sourpuss when he lost to you when you were young…but you know…you and your friends have such talent at that game…more so than all those scum…"

May laughed as she went to put her shoes on after she finished closing up her hidden game room. "It helps to have the Game Master and Creator as a mother. I just wish dad was still around and Max would get off his high horse."

Her mother laughed as well. "Well for Max being so small he does have a high horse…May, just tell your friends about your gaming and how you know theirs…I would like to ask you guys a favor in my newest development of a game. It's a virtual reality…"

"Not a simple girly romance game?" May asked in a teasing voice. Her mother smiled before she frowned. "For my daughter and her friends…I'm offended!" her mother teased back in a mock tone. "There are some male players who are entering from your father department…kicking theirs and your fathers' butts…I'd be surprise to you passing this up." Her mother smiled.

"Oh? Dads and the male gamers he would be picking for this? No way am I missing this. I'll talk to them after our raid tonight…See ya mom!" May said running out of her house. She jumped over many objects in evading. Smiling as she dodged a lot of rather large objects. A virtual reality…sounds like a lot of fun…especially knowing the games mom makes.

She jumped over the last fence landing in the park. She saw her friends already waiting for her so she ran over and jumped on the fourth or fifth step to the slide, her friends all slightly jumped. "Hey, what's up?"

Misty, the tall carrot orange haired member of the group of friends was still holding her kendo stick from practicing. She was the more boyish member of the group compared to May herself. She was dressed in her usual kendo club uniform. Leaf, the long chestnut brown haired member of her group was holding onto her archery set from the club, she must have just left since she was also still in her club uniform which was very similar to the kendo club just white and red instead of full black and grey. She was a little more girly than what May believed she let on to. And then finally Dawn, the short girly member of the group with a mean right hook, she had her long midnight blue hair pulled into a soft off the shoulder braid, she always dressed herself in a cutesy sort of way but never to where it would hinder her movements. In her hand was a small little light black notebook she never shown to anyone the contents of what was inside…May wondered if it was her own version of a Death Note…

"Hey May. Welcome to the meeting." Dawn smiled as she put away her little black book. Dawn was most definitely the one, who call everyone here, plus she was the only one who could get Misty and Leaf away from their clubs without having them change clothes…May smiled a return smile at her smaller friend.

"So Dawn what was so important that we had to leave our clubs?" Leaf asked. If May didn't already know about her friends gaming skills, she would have thought they really were at their clubs…during summer vacation…after all the tournaments ended…

"Well, I was wondering about something…you see there's this game I've been playing…" Dawn started out with a small smile.

"It's not one of those extremely girly games is it…?" Misty asked right away, swinging her kendo stick to her shoulder, giving it a tap out of impatience.

"No, its different kind of game…it's an online game…um…I'm a mage…but you see I was scouted for a quest but…the time for the meet up is at 10 at night…and my mom has this thing about playing games after 10…it sounds like the quest would last about an hour or more…what should I do…the other members need me to be there…plus a certain member was scouted because I requested her for it…if I don't show she or the other member might not get along at all…" Dawn stated in distress…she was oblivious to the faces Leaf and Misty were making, let alone they weren't aware either. May did take noticed as she was slightly smiling.

"So why agree to the quest?" May asked with full knowledge on what was needed. If her friends found out about her being the sneaker they hated she wondered if they would react like they are now…

"W-well, it's a very rare quest…a raid for only high levels on a locked floor…I was scouted for my high skills in magic and health…and the one I requested isn't…the best class for teamwork…but she is very kind and as long as she gets a profit she should be happy…I-I mean it's a rare raid quest so she might be happy on that plus she and I worked together before…but what should I do about the time to meet up…I can't bail out on them and it's a very awesome quest so I can't ask them to wait till some other time for the servers to clear up…plus we might not be able to meet up at the same time…" Dawn said with a frown.

"Hmm…how about sleeping over at my place?" May stated with a happy smile, all three of her friends looked shocked. She knew her friends were beyond curious about her house, since in all the years she known them she never invited them over for a sleep over… "Why don't all of us have a sleep over at my place…And you can use my computer system…" May said as she smiled brightly at her.

"A-are you sure your mom would be okay with all of us coming over so suddenly?" Dawn asked. "Wait does you system have what I would need for the game?"

"My mom would love to have you guys over…plus my system is up-to-date on everything with games…what do you say?"

"Um…let me ask my mom…" Dawn said pulling out her phone and walking towards the only spot her cell would get service in the park.

"What about you two? If you have to do something computer wise or something I have a few other computers available if needed…" May smiled.

"My sisters might throw a fit if I ask so suddenly to sleep over somewhere…" Misty stated with a frown.

"And my mom has to give an okay first…" Leaf said simply.

"Here, call your sisters and Leaf if you can get your mom on the phone I can talk to her." May smiled handing them her cell.

"Here, I can call after you…" Misty stated with a slight smile. Leaf mumbled something about Misty just not wanting to go first.

Leaf nodded and dialed her home. "Hey, mom…May invited me and the girls' to her place for a sleepover tonight, is it alright? Sure…" Leaf handed May her phone. "She would like to speak with you…"

"Hello Mrs. Green…"

"Hi, May sweetie…I know you wished for my baby to come over but I need her here for a bit…"

"No worries, if it's okay, I can give you my address and my mom's cell if you wish to contact her personally…or if you could, would you like to join us for dinner?" May smiled as she asked.

"I don't want to be rude but…"

"My mom has been meaning to invite my friends' parents over to get to know them since my dad left…maybe it's the fact I'm almost an adult and my younger brother is very advance that I was hoping I could help my mom find some friends…" May said sadly.

"You're dad left your mom with two kids…" Mrs. Green asked slightly peeved.

"Yes ma'am…"

"…"

"I'm sorry dear, can you give me your address, we'll stop by for dinner and Leaf can stay the night."

"Thank you Mrs. Green…my address is 246 NE Luster Ave. Here's my moms' cell: 1-422-592-9747. It's a bit difficult to find the front door so look for where the red roses and white roses cross okay?"

"I will thank you dear."

…

"Alright, Leaf you should head home and get anything you might need. My mom loves throwing parties so I think you'll need more than just one outfit…" May smile as she walks back to where her friends stood.

Leaf was shocked. "You got my mom to say yes?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" May smiled. "Also she will be joining us for dinner, since my mom wouldn't be okay with her eating alone…"

Leaf smiled with thanks. "Alright…I'll go home to prepare…" And she ran quickly to her house with her bow still tied to her back.

"Dawn, what did you're mom say…" May asked.

"She wants to check with your mom before she gives an answer…" Dawn said as still held her phone.

"Here, text her my mom's cell number…" May smiled as she recalled her mom's cell number again.

As Dawn waited for her mothers answer May handed her cell to Misty. She sighed as she called her eldest sister, Daisy. "Daisy…May invited me over for a sleep over…Yes…wait I don't think you should…hey listen to me for a second…"

"May, my sisters say their going to be coming as well…" Misty said as she handed the phone back. The call was still going… "Hello?"

"Like, hello! This is Daisy, the eldest! Like, can you put up with me and like my sisters too…we don't have like anything we can eat today…"

"I don't see a problem with your sisters coming for dinner tonight…Do you want my mom's cell to talk to her as well?"

"Like nah, just give me the address and tell Misty to like come home to get ready."

"Sure thing, its 246 NE Luster Ave…"

"Like thanks! Like see you later kid!"

…

"Well…you should get home and make sure your sisters don't pack anything they don't need since they aren't the ones sleeping over…" May said as she smiled apologetically.

Misty smiled slightly as she started home as well.

Dawn watched her friends each get an okay with each invite while waiting for her own mothers okay…when her phone gave a small buzz. Then her face lit up in a smile. "Thanks May! See you at your place!" she said as she ran off towards her own home.

May smiled as she called her home. "Hello May, I see you're finally getting all your friends and their families to come over…" her mother said in a slight laughing manner.

"Yup, it was the best way to get everyone in the same place for the raid and for you to ask them about the Virtual Reality Test." May said while smiling as she made her way to her home…while practicing her parkour some more since a virtual reality takes what already know in real life and gives it to you in the game itself.

To Be Continued…

 **There we have it…the first part of this story…next chapter is called You Knew? So this is some kind of idea I was throwing around. What do you, my Pokemon Stalkers think about it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - You knew?

Jumping over the last of the fencing around my house, I found myself sprayed in the face with the watering hoses. My mother standing there smiling. Her face was smiling but I could see the laughter in her eyes. I walked over and flicked the water off my hands at her apron. "Really mom?"

"I'd told you not to jump over the fence anymore. I have no problem if you had protection, but you don't that I can see so I punished you." my mom was trying to be funny as she tried to spray me again but I dodged it by hiding behind the mixing bar near the pool. I made a run for it to stop in front of the room where I knew Max was in. My mother saw me and aimed. I dodged again for the water to startled my younger brother who was just passing by.

"Mom?" Max opened the window to find out what was going on, and I jumped in. "May?! Get out of the game room! You're soaking wet!"

"Ha! You can't get me now mom! I'm going to get cleaned up!" I shouted as I made my way out of the room. Hearing my mother call shouting I won the battle but not the war. Heh, I love my mom. I can't believe father left her. And not even for another woman, he just left. Shaking my head from these thoughts I went into my room, the east wall was covered with posters of kickstarters that I supported, that my mother made. The west wall had my bed, a full size with ruby red and sapphire blue covers and pillows. Getting changed was a little hard since I was covered in clingy clothing material.

Changing into a dull red tank top and soft blue denim jacket with dark blue jeans, I pulled my hair into a ponytail at the base of my neck. With the towel I used to dry myself with around my neck I headed out to the kitchen to help my mother start cooking with the maids. Yeah we have maids and butlers but only a few that live a few miles down the road. Seeing the table being filled with chicken Caesar salad with mandarin oranges, french steamed rolls, grilled lemon herb chicken with steamed and salted vegetables. Dessert must still be in the making…

Hearing the doorbell I went to answer it before Jared could. After all, no need to scare my friends right? Getting to the door I saw Jared coming around the corner with a small frown, I knew he wouldn't like it, but it's my friends. I stuck out my tongue with a playful grin which he sighed and smiled and went to do whatever he does. I'm not even fully sure. Anyways, opening the door I saw the hesitant stares of my three friends and their family. "Welcome to my humble abode! Come in, dinner was just put on the table."

"May, you must be loaded!" Misty stated still in shock.

"Nah, we just save a lot of money and spend it right. Come on, let's go." Pulling Misty in since she was still standing at the front door.

"Mom! The guests are here!" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

After dinner I took my friends up to my room. I had three cots placed for my friends to sleep in. After all I was going to take them to my game room for us to do the raid. I really wanted to tell them about my mother being the GM and me being a hidden GM but I didn't know how they would react. So better left unsaid. "Here take a bed and we could go up to my game room so we could get ready for Dawn's game."

"May your house is so big…" Leaf stated as she looked around, as if she was afraid that if she touched something she would break it. "Chill Leaf, I'm still your lovable friend, I'm not going to bite."

"Right...everything just looks so expensive." Leaf states as she places her stuff on the green bed. Dawn looked up from her pink bed as she spoke next. "True, May was this way you never invited us over?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I may look loaded and its well earned money. But I still don't like showing off how much money my family has. I didn't want to scare you guys off."

"That's stupid you know that right. By the way where is your father. I didn't see him anywhere? Is he at work?" Misty asked from her aquamarine bed. I sighed.

"My father left my mother and became married to his work at his company. I beat him at something and he became a sore loser and left us. I'll tell more later, let's go up to the game room." I smiled at them. I really didn't want to talk about my father with them at the moment.

"Sure." Leaf frowned and hugged me on her way out of the room. I knew her father left her and her mother but for another woman. As I lead them over to the attic's stairs I turned to them. "Be sure to watch your step, the lights which is not exactly close to the bottom of the steps."

Pulling the cord to let the staircase fall down I work my way up with my friends coming up with me. After getting set up I turned to my friends. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What's up?" Leaf stated as she started to set up her game with Dawn and Misty doing the same. Neither really saw the games the other was loading since the way the computers were set up. "I'm a hidden GM at the game we are going to be playing."

"You play RL?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, and think about Dawn, would a Sneaker really come to help a Battle Mage so easy and leave without attacking you?" I smiled at her shocked face.

"Your Shadow?!" Leaf asked.

"Of course, the one and only!" I gave a mock bow.

After getting everyone ready, surprising Misty wasn't all that shocked at it. Saying that somehow she could see me as a sneaker if only because of my similar parkour skills. "Alright let's do our raid and then we will go talk to my mother and your family's, she has something she wanted to talk to you guys about."

-After the Raid-

Heading down the stairs to the room where the rest of the guest were placed, my mother saw us come in. "Ah, finished already?"

"It was easier since we were all in the room."

"Alright girls, I have a request for you. I am a game developer and I was wondering if you would like to join my daughter in the testing of my newest game called Reality? May has already agreed and recommended you guys as testers. What do you say?"

"What kind of game is Reality?" Dawn asked.

"A virtual reality fighter and fantasy game. It's based in a magical world where monster roam and villagers hire Adventures to fight off monsters for a reward, and among other things. Skills you have in real life can be brought into the game or you could work with a character's sprite to make skills yourself while in game."

"So my Kendo skills, Leaf's Archery would be brought into the game?" Misty asked as she sat there shocked.

"Yup, and since May told me about how much of a magic user you are, you can into all your skills into intelligence. May has already beta tested the game once before before it was pulled back into development."

"Oh now I remember, Reality was a lot of fun but it had a lot of bugs in the system. Have they all been worked out?"

"I'm hoping, but I still need more testers to test the game and see if the game is really ready to be released. You would be testing the game as well as a few others from my husband's side of the company."

"So dad's been in contact with you?" I asked as he frowned. My father was a good man, but he became so attuned with his work that he no longer comes home…

"Yes, so what do you all say, want to be my beta testers?" my mom smiled as she waited for their answer.

"I'd say I'd be willing to try it." Dawn stated as she sat back in her seat. I smiled at Dawn as I watched the other two, waiting for their answers.

"I'm in, it'd be good experience." Misty stated as she smiled.

"I guess I'm in as well. I'll be interesting to see where it goes. How much are we playing?"

"Just to the first boss." my mom stated happily as she went to the desk in the corner of the room. She picked up three packets and held them out for my friends to take. "Have your parents sign these and they are more than welcomed to come watch you play during the beta test.

"Sure thing Mrs. Maple." The three of the stated as we went off to bed,

I laid down on my bed as I smiled at me friends who got ready for bed. Dawn saw my smile first. "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't wait until tomorrow when we play together, it's almost as good as the fact I'll be up against my dad again."

"So what's the story between your father and your mother?" Dawn asked as she sat back.

"Nothing much to tell, I beat him at his own game and he never came home after that. He just stayed at the company's penthouse and worked day in and day out."

"All of our families have some pretty messed up pasts with men don't they?" Dawn stated as she most likely recalled her own father. Misty and Leaf became silent as they frowned as well. I knew that our families had bad luck with the father's simple reason for when they left.

"Well then all we have to do is make our lives the best we can and show them that they were wrong for leaving our family."

Dawn smiled as Misty nodded as Leaf gave a small smile. After talking some more there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Max walked in holding some kind of book. "Sis, I heard from mom you're going to be beta testing again. I hope my monsters aren't too scary for you." He stated with a challenging smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to make easier monsters for me either. I'll be sure to get back to you after the beta test, and I'm sure the girls would love to give their opinions on the levels as well right?" I stated as I turned to my friends who smiled and nodded at Max. He grinned and wished us a good night and good luck in the beta test since he had school during the time frame we would be testing.

"Night Max, sleep well and kill that test tomorrow."

"Of course, I am a genius after all." And with that he left to go to bed. Turning off the light I smiled at the dark room, tomorrow would be fun with playing with my friends and against my father's team. I couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **So this took a while because I lost my notes for this and such. So I had to rewrite everything so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I hope you all are at least happy to know that I'll be doing more updates now. So leave a review if you like and follow or favorite if you haven't. Enjoy your day and have a nice week!**


End file.
